the_nothing_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Understand :p
15 Forever's story back! Lol,and this time the title is "Understand" :D! Enjoy~ I'm browsing things that random XD! Such as songs or my favourite shows.Some like Marshall X Everest,PAW Patrol things,Pokémon,or more (Zodiac things). Then I see some words and remember all the things that happen in my life.When I trying to figure out why my beautiful day suddenly feel strange when i went home.A while later,I found the answer... He's jealous... My crush...is jealous.Wow,that's...wow.i have 4 BFFS in school.1 of them is a boy while the other 3 are girls. All of my BFF are Cancer except 1 girl that has the same class with me.She is a Virgo :)! The one who is always there for me which i happily want to return it for her.I'll always be there for her too. My other 2 BFFS that are a girl is on B-5 and B-6 while me,'Virgo',and a boy(which is my only BFF that is a boy) are B-3. P.S: ignore the B XD! And one day,me and my BFFS that have the same class with me a playing.At first,my crush keeps looking at me until my very close friend that i always tell stories said sth. to him. Suddenly,my very close friend (boy) take my crush's bottle water :p which earn a little shout from him.Then I go chasing my very close friend.My very close friend smirks and laughs then i said"Oh,Grandpa! Will you not bully him again?" /yep,i called him grandpa XD/ and he laughs and almost squeal but before he squealed,i get my crush's bottle water. But my BFF that is a boy look at me and he is so annoying! (me and my BFF /boy/ will always 'mad' at each other XD,if y' know what i mean... chasing and teasing each other so the others think we're dating -_- but we're NOT!) so,i take my BFF's bottle water too then runs toward my crush and give his.He said thank you happily and smile,I nod. Then me and my BFF chasing and get each other things.Playing around like a BFF that always do XD! But ends up,idk that he's...well jealous! My crush is jealous b/c of my BFF.Lol,dunno what to feel when I found out. When me and my girl BFF are talking about whether i want to go with her or not b/c i want to 'spy' on that crazy men ever that always ruin my life :v! Then my crush comes out and said... "Do we have to go?" I tilt my head in confusion then my BFF said"Ok then" which makes me more confused.Then she whispered "That's why i want you to come with me!".Even though I don't want to at that time,but sth. keep telling me to go for it and finally my BFF said(whisper) "Pls,i want you and him to be together!"and i replied "Don't need to be like this too..." Then we hug each other,earning a small smile from him then he goes back to the class.She said"Does it for me~!" and i nod then said thanks to her.When we wait for a while and he hasn't come out,she tells me to check on him and says"i've to go Home when my mom comes!".So,i come in and see him. At first,I see that he's looking at someone so i quickly see who it is...But I was suprised who he looks at.i thought that it was a girl but... He looks at my BFF! With all that clear jealously and cold looks.... I suddenly come to him and say what my bff(girl) said earlier which makes him snapped out and nod to me.i ask him why is he stills there(even though,i know already why :p) and he answers"To get...that book..." So,i go and want to get it for him and he is behind me-following me.When we get that book already,we got out and come to my BFF. Well,that's how.If he's jealous,he can be his 'cold' side. The rest of the story ends well.Lol,then on home i get depressed and this! I found the answers :p! '-Always enjoy your life guys,keep smiling like you always do!-' By:15 Forever ^_^ Category:15 Foreverr's story Category:Story Category:Friendship Category:Love Category:Random Category:Amore Category:15 Foreverr's life